


where do i belong?

by PersonifiedHanahaki (vinndetta)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Intersectionality, LGBT, PoC, Poetry, Trans, queer, tpoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/PersonifiedHanahaki
Summary: an angry poem about intersectionality from a person who can fit into multiple 'boxes' formed by society.





	where do i belong?

Person of Color.  
Queer identifying.  
Outside the gender binary.

These are all things  
That define me  
Wherever I go

Yet, somehow  
As a part of all these groups  
I do not belong

Where do I belong?  
With the people of color?  
With the people who  
Have darker skin than I do?  
That has no place for someone  
Like me?  
With the Latinx and Black folk  
Who deal with racial discrimination  
On a far larger scale than I do?  
As a pale Asian-American?  
With those that forget that  
I am also here  
I am also a part of this group?  
But as a pale Asian-American  
Do I belong here?

Where do I belong?  
With the queer community?  
With the people that identify  
As gay, bisexual, lesbian, and more?  
With the people who  
Have lighter skin than I do?  
That has no place for someone  
Like me?  
With the LGBT community  
Who deal with discrimination  
Of their own but forget about  
Their own members of color?  
With those that forget that  
I am also here  
I am also part of this group?  
But as a queer person of color  
Do I belong here?

Where do I belong?  
With the trans community?  
With the people that don't  
Follow the gender norm?  
With the people who  
Have lighter skin than I do?  
That has no place for someone  
Like me?  
With the transgender people  
Mostly white, who forget about  
Their own members of color?  
With those that forget that  
I am also here  
I am also part of this group?  
But as a transgender nonbinary man  
Do I belong here?

Where do I belong?  
I ask myself that every day.

The people of color  
We are proud of the color of our skin  
But the focus has always been on  
People of Latinx/Hispanic origin  
People of African descent  
There is no room for me here

The Asian-American community  
We are proud of our roots  
But being LGBT was never planned  
They wanted the perfect child  
Cisgender, straight, and complacent  
There is no room for me here

The queer community  
We are proud of our existence  
But being a person of color  
Where is my representation as a LGBT POC?  
They're cisgender white gays and lesbians  
There is no room for me here

Where is there room for me, I ask?  
To the air that cannot respond  
Though it howls as if my question  
Was never meant to be asked  
And this is how the gods are telling me  
Be meek, be complacent, be dumb  
Act oblivious, act mild, act shy

But if the wind could speak?  
What would it tell me?

Maybe I don't belong in  
A box for people to confine me in  
I don't need to have one label  
Or even perfectly match a label  
Detail by detail

Maybe I'm just me.

Well, you know what?  
Fuck that shit.  
I'm going to speak up  
I'm going to open my mind  
I'm going to tell the world  
Exactly what I think  
About how people like me are treated  
People who belong in not just one  
But multiple marginalized groups  
I'm going to tell the world  
That I'm not going to take this lightly  
I'm not going to be a stereotype  
For people to laugh at and poke fun at  
I'm not going to be what they want  
I'm not going to be a filthy bisexual  
I'm not going to be a disgusting trans person  
I'm not going to be a meek Asian  
I'm not going to be a dumb bitch  
I'm not going to be submissive  
I'm going to tell the world  
To fuck off.


End file.
